


Overload

by RulerofPurple



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hey who wants to read my oc getting it on with Doom?, How do I tag things?, I wanted to post something about him for a while, M/M, Multi, Terriece is my favorite oc ever, anyhow yup, but fuck timelines am I rite, more tags to come, this is mostly in the Avengers Assemble universe, yupp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerofPurple/pseuds/RulerofPurple
Summary: What happens when the Avengers banish Galactus to a alternate universe that they thought was devoid of any life?Terriece happens, and it comes back to bite them in the ass. Majorly.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy...who loves oc x canon?  
> I do!!
> 
> So bare with me guys. This story mostly takes place in the Avengers Assemble universe, but completely disregarding any timeline because fuck that, right?
> 
> In this story, the Avengers along with the help of the Gaurdians and the Fantastic Four find a way to banish Galactus into a completely different universe-one of which they ASSUMED was devoid of any life.  
> But you know how that works out!

“Avengers save the planet”

The headline was just about everywhere you’d look. Though it seemed as if this type of thing happened every Saturday evening-this time it really was as big of a deal as Tony Stark made it seem in his interview with that particularly attractive reporter.

A being of unimaginable power had invaded the planet. A colossal alien with the plans of having a feast-with the Earth being the main course. 

A alien that eats planets did seem like quite the threat to everybody, but as expected, the Avengers pulled through-with the help of some other superhero teams.

And with quite the clever plan too.  
A plan that involved opening up a portal to an alternate universe-one without any life.  
Banishment to a prison that had no bars, and no meal time.

In the words of Tony Stark himself,  
“Our big friend won’t be feast anytime soon-nor will he be paying us a visit. In a loooong time.”

Well, everybody makes mistakes.

 

****

 

“Mr. Jones? Are you listening to me? Jones?”

Terriece stared blankly-directly at his supervisor who was waving his middle aged hand in front of the 10 dollar an hour paid face.

The employee gave a long..very long dramatic sigh, before focusing his eyes.

“Yessir?” Terriece asked, with no particular interest in what the man in front of him was about to say.

“Jones, you were suppose to restock the candy in aisle four. You know that’s your one job right? Restocking?” 

“Right.” Terriece nodded vigorously holding an expression of mock interest.

“Of course sir! And I would love, LOVE to restock the candy..but..” 

“But. What.” His supervisor asked, clearly ready to regret even approaching his part time employee.

“BUT...” Terriece flashed a cheeky smile.  
“My shift’s up!”  
The supervisor’s jaw comically dropped, and as he turned his head to the clock on the wall, Terriece shimmied out of his-admittedly pretty ugly worker vest.

The young man patted his boss on the shoulder.

“I will make sure I stock those Crunch Bars as SOON as the sun rises tomorrow, eh bud?” 

“I..you..fuck it. Fine. Get outta here Jones,” the man waved Terriece away and Terriece gave his boss two thumbs up as he went through the automated doors.

“You the best dude!”

Terriece breathed in the wonderful smog filled air of his town as he walked across the tiny store parking lot.   
Damn, his boss was a complete softy. As much work as Terriece blowed off, you’d think he’d be fired by now!

The truth was, Terriece was a hard working dude. His boss saw it. His friends saw it. The only one who didn’t see the potential in him..was himself.  
Terriece was what most would call: a worker who pretends to be a slacker. As much as he’d like to pretend he was some laid back guy who had no care in the world-the truth of the matter was-he did care. He cared about everything.

He cared about his job, his friends.

He cared about his future. 

But the future was the one thing he truly could not control.  
So he pretends not to care. To hide his fear of it.

But hell, Terriece thought he had a good life, even with the impending fear of the future.  
I mean fuck, what guy in their twenties DIDN’T fear the future while currently living life just for pleasure?

“Hey, you ugly motherfucker!” Terriece whipped his head around to see a couple of wide smiling guys, one younger, and one older than him

“Oh heyyy! Antonio! Derek! Derek, listen you don’t have to call me that anymore. I broke up with your mom already!” 

The one who was obviously Derek playfully punched Terriece on the shoulder, while the one named Antonio ran up to his side.  
Two of Terriece’s best friends. 

“Ey man, you off work finally?”  
Derek asked.

“Finally? Man, I was only working for like, 5 hours.” 

“That’s 5 hours too long,” Antonio pipped up. 

Terriece looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set-and the view was a stark difference from the dark and boring skyscrapers of the inner city that surrounded the three friends.

Bright colors of orange, red, and yellow mixed together a shone through the clouds and pollution that covered their little section of earth. 

“Goddamn beautiful,” Derek said, as if he was reading Terriece’s mind.  
“So, where to now?”

“Man, I don’t know about Y’ALL, but I’m going home. To bed.”

Antonio walked in front of Terriece, putting his arms up in the air.

“You kiddin’ me? It’s only six! The night is ours, baby!”

“Shut up you little gremlin.” Terriece laughed, alongside Derek as Antonio lowered his arms in a defeated manner.

“Some of us gotta work little dude.”

“Hey! High school is work!” Antonio argued.  
“And I’m almost done. Three more months!”  
“Yea well, you better get you’re high school ass back home and study then, eh?”

Derek received a hard punch on his side for that.

“Ay man,” Terriece said in between snickers.  
“Don’t be disrespecting your elders!”

“Whatever, assholes.” Antonio said, splitting off from the two others.

“Y’all be boring anyhow. I’m goin’ home.”

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” Terriece called out after his younger friend-who proceeded to flick him off as he went.

“Aight man,” Derek said, gaining back Terriece’s attention.   
“See you tomorrow yea? Be safe gettin’ back home.” 

Derek shook Terriece playfully, smiling before he as well split off. 

“See you man.” Terriece said back.  
He watched his best friend walk off for a while, eventually sighing to himself and making his way to his small, one bedroom apartment-just a few blocks away.   
The sun was fully under now, and what was once a bright colorful skyline-now was a dark sky full of stars.  
Terriece was more focused on his journey home, however. Too focused to even notice the bright flash of purple light that streaked through the sky-for only a split second.

A few moments later, he did however, notice the sudden earthquake that shook the ground below him. 

“Whoa, holy fuck!” He yelped, falling suddenly to his knees. He watch in a shocked confusion as the cars, poles, and even the buildings around him shook viciously around him.   
“What kind of fucked up earthquake is this?!”

He didn’t have time for his question to be answered.

Distant screams ran out in more populated areas of the city as the ground began to crack.

Everything happened at once after that.

 

****

The Universe, from a quick glance, was very similar to the one of which he originated from.

The was a solar system, that held a planet called earth. 

This earth, from a quick glance, was exactly like the earth that was the home of the small, insignificant little creatures that had banished him.

But this earth had no “Avengers”.

There was no “Fantastic Four”

No Guardians to attack him from the skies.

No, this time, there was none to stop him from completely destroying the tiny blue rock.

 

Of course, he would have much rather consume the planet. But after being completely overloaded in power, he had no choice but to expel the excess into the nearest object.

The planet was nothing but dust now.

But he did have enough time to spare one of the resident creatures.

And thus, he had a new herald to aid him.

“I have gifted you with the Power Cosmic,”  
The booming voice of Galactus rang through the resurrected human’s ears.  
“I have given you new purpose in life. Unlimited power. The means to explore all that the universe has to offer. And in exchange, you will find me suitable planets to feast on.  
Do you understand what’s been offered to you, my new herald?”

Terriece looked in wonder at the god-like being in front of him, considering his proposition.

“Yes,” he answered.


End file.
